


What Are The Odds?

by mukeofficial



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeofficial/pseuds/mukeofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When boys spend their first night reunited in LA 'banding' with each other, Calum suggests a new game for all of them to play. It becomes obvious over the next few weeks that Michael and Luke take the game very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are The Odds?

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! This occurs during the time they return to LA after their winter break, going into the time they spent in Japan. I hope everyone enjoys this fic and much as I enjoyed writing it! xx

“What the hell is taking Ashton so long?” Calum asked, glancing at the bedroom door.

“No idea.” Luke responded. His head was resting on Michael’s shoulder as the two boys sit on the bed, their backs against the bedframe, legs laying out long and flat in front of them. Michael could feel Luke’s body rising and falling as he breathed next to him, looking with Michael at the red head’s phone as he scrolled through twitter. “He said he’d only be a few minutes.”

“Hope he’s not dead.” Michael stated flatly, but there was a slight grin on his face.

It was Michael’s first full day back in LA with his band. Luke and Ashton had gone to write with some other artists today, while Michael caught up on his sleep and Calum messed with him every moment that he spent awake. The red head had pretended like it bothered him, but it was an act – he had missed Calum the most over their winter break from work, due to him seeing the dark haired boy the least over that course of time. Calum had been so busy and popular with all his other friends, Michael was almost surprised Calum remembered who he was.

“He said he had a surprise for all of us.” The dark haired boy said excitedly from the futon he sat in on the other side of Michael.

“I hope its food.” Michael said, locking his phone and setting it next to him with a yawn. It was 10pm, but he was exhausted.

“We just ate dinner, Mikey.” Luke said as he lifted himself off Michael for a second so the older boy could stretch out his arms above his head. Once he rested back, Luke was already snuggling up against him once more.

“So?” Michael challenged back, looking down at Luke. “You’re really cuddly tonight.”

Luke just hummed back, resting his head on Michael’s bicep this time. The two boys had barely gotten to spend any time with each other in the 24 hours that Michael’s been in LA so far, so the older boy assumed Luke was just making up for lost time. He had always said that Michael was his favorite person to cuddle with, and Michael owned the title proudly – even if he didn’t say it out loud.

Michael smiled and pet the blonde’s hair.

Just then, the door swung open and Ashton entered, a cheeky grin wrapped around his face. “Hey boys, what did I miss?”

“Absolutely nothing.” Calum confirmed. “What’s the surprise?”

“Well,” Ashton began, closing the door behind him. Michael noticed Ashton was hiding something behind his back, and the red head already knew what it was before the curly headed boy told them.

“I decided since were all back together once again, writing songs and making music, it was time we had a good banding night. So, to make it a little more fun…”

The eldest boy revealed the bottle he was hiding behind his back to the other three boys, receiving an excited cheer from them.

“That better be vodka.” Michael said eagerly, as he and Luke rearranged themselves on the edge of the bed.

Ashton laughed. “Would you expect any less?”

~~~

90 minutes and half a bottle of vodka later, and they four boys couldn’t stop laughing. They had just finished the movie they were watching, some cheaply made American comedy that wouldn’t actually be funny if they weren’t as drunk as they were. They all had somehow arranged themselves on Michael’s bed, which honestly could only fit 2 comfortably. Their limbs went every which way, cuddling around each other in order to remain on the bed and not fall off.

Ashton had the remote and clicked the power down button. “So, what’s next?”

“Let’s get off this bed.” Michael suggested. “At least half of us. I’m drunk and hot and sweaty and this arrangement isn’t working for me.”

“I like it.”  Luke whispered into Michael’s ear. Luke was basically spooning Michael from behind, and Michael immediately began wiggling to try to get out of his grasp. The blond laughed, and the rest joined in.

Eventually, Calum and Ashton had managed to get themselves off the bed and onto the futon next to the bed, and Michael and Luke sat on the edge of the bed facing them. Michael reached for the bottle again.

“I don’t think so.” Calum said, pulling it away from him. “You’re already drunk enough, lets save the rest for another time. Besides, you don’t want to get sick.”

“When’s the last time I got sick from alcohol, Calum?” Michael accused. “Like, not since school. So shut up.”

Calum shrugged and placed the bottle on the ground next to him. Michael sighed. “Then what the hell should we do now?”

The room was silent for a moment, until Calum looked like a light bulb had gone off in his head.

“We could play what are the odds!”

“What’s that?” Luke asked.

“Here, I’ll show you.” Calum turned to Ashton with a giddy smile on his face. “Okay. Let’s pretend that Ashton just asked me, ‘What are the odds that you’ll get naked and streak down the hallway?’”

“That’s not hard to imagine.” Michael commented.

“So after he said that,” Calum continued, “I would say something like, ‘1 to 15’, or ‘1 to 20’. Then, Ashton would count down from 3, and if we both said the same number at the same time – a number between the odds that I set – then I would have to do it. Get it?”

“Will any of us ever actually do something?” Ashton asked, running a hand through his hair. “I feel like we’ll never guess the same number.”

“It actually happens a lot more often than you’d think.” Calum winked at him. “Here, ask me something!”

“Okay.” Ashton said, a smile returning to his face with a giggly laugh. “What are the odds that you’ll take a body shot off of Michael?”

“Hey, don’t bring me into this!” Michael accused, punching Ashton lightly in the arm.

“There’s no rules against it!” Calum laughed. “And let’s see…1 to 15.”

“Alright.” Ashton said, and then he had a serious look on his face, looking into Calum’s eyes. “1…2…3”

“Eight.” “Eight.”

The two boys gasped in shock, and the whole room erupted with laughter. Michael honestly couldn’t believe they had actually said the same number – and it was even more insane that it was on the first try. He noticed there were tears in Ashton’s eyes as he stood up to grab the bottle.

“Okay, Michael, lean back.” He said, still giggling relentlessly.

“This is bullshit.” Michael said through his laughs, as he leaned back and pulled up his shirt.

~~~

The night wore on, and after many “what are the odds” scenarios, Michael was even more tired than he was before. Most of the scenarios hadn’t happened because nobody had said the same number, but the ones that had had been hilarious – ranging from Calum licking Ashton’s face to Michael sending a horrible Snapchat out to everyone he knew. Michael had noticed that Luke had been oddly quiet throughout the game, but he just assumed that the blond had been trying to lay low so he wouldn’t cornered into doing something he would regret in the morning. _Smart boy_ , he thought, every time he himself lost a round.

Michael was lying on his back on the bed when Ashton announced he thought it was time they went to bed.

“Group hug before we go?” Luke begged, arms outstretched.

Ashton and Calum huddled in for it, and after some tugging at Michael’s arms he finally joined too, wrapping his arms around his band mates.

“I love you, dudes.” Ashton said, before they all finally let go.

“Eh, you’re all alright.” Calum stated, before he and Ashton headed for the door.

Michael had stood up to see them out before he closed the door before realizing only half of his band had left the room. He had almost forgotten that there was ¼ of his band still with him. The red head turned around to see Luke, lying on his back on the bed, smiling sleepily up at Michael. The older boy rolled his eyes.

“No. Don’t even ask.”

“But Michaaaeeeel.”

“We cuddled all night, Luke.”

“It’s not about that! I just want to stay a little bit longer, please?” Luke’s lower lip puffed out. “I’ve barely seen you in the past week.”

Michael sighed, and fell on the bed next to him with a thud. Arguing with a drunk and needy Luke was pointless – the elder boy had found this out long ago. “Fine, but I’m tired so not much longer, okay?”

“’Kay.” Luke said, giggling like Ashton had earlier. “Can we keep playing?”

“Alright, just a few more rounds.”

They continued to play until the scenarios became extremely unusual and not making sense. They were so tired and drunk they began to have trouble saying the number at the same time, resulting in them laughing and forgetting the original scenario in the first place. Their conversation drifted from the game to how they had spent their break from touring.

“Hook up with anyone when you went out with Calum?” Michael asked, lying on his side, head propped up by his hand. “Or Jack and Ben?”

Luke shook his head. “Nah. Didn’t feel right, whenever the situation came up.”  Michael nodded in response. Michael knew the blond wasn’t much of a hooking-up person anyways, but he wasn’t sure if it was just his personality or something that came with age. If the latter was the case, the older boy wasn’t sure he was ever ready for the day to come when Luke would excitedly text him about the hot person he had a one night stand with the night before. Michael would deny it if you asked him, but deep down he wasn’t too fond of Luke getting excited over anyone other than him

When he finally looked up at Luke, the blond was staring at him intently. “I did make out with a few people, though.”

“Aww, my little Lukey’s all grown up.” Michael teased gently.

Luke rolled his eyes. “Shut up. It was nothing big.” Michael chuckled, but then felt Luke tense up a little, as if trying to decide whether to say something or not. The younger boy wouldn’t meet Michael’s eyes, even with Michael staring bullets into him. Eventually, Luke spoke.

“It did make me realize how much I like hickeys.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Did it now?”

“Yeah.” Luke chuckled and laid flat on his back, still looking at the older boy. “Is that weird?”

“Not really.” Michael responded, eyeing Luke’s neck. It was currently hickey-free. Michael wasn’t sure what it was, but there was something inside him that made him want to change that. “Bet none of them were as good as me.”

Luke snorted at that comment. “Yeah right. They were all pretty amazing; I find it hard to believe you have it in you to beat them.”

Even with his pride damaged, the red head continued to stare at Luke’s neck. Michael could do it. He knew he could. If he really wanted to, he could lean down and leave a big purple mark on Luke’s collar bone. He could ruin Luke so quick and so fast…but the older boy knew that was the alcohol in his body speaking, not his normal, sober thoughts.

Michael sighed and rolled onto his back, disappointingly raking his eyes away from Luke. “Whatever.” He finally breathed out. It was for the better, this way; as much as he didn’t want to admit it.

There was a moment of silence between them, and Michael closed his eyes. He could hear Luke breathing next to him, slow and serene. The older boy had missed this. These moments with him and Luke alone were some of the greatest moments in the red head’s life, he concluded. He loved his best friend as much as he loved his family. So he bathed in it.

The silence was broken when Luke spoke.

“What are the odds you’ll prove me wrong?”

Michael froze and his eyes shot open. He turned his head to the younger boy lying next to him, who was staring back. “What?” He asked carefully.

“What are the odds you’ll prove me wrong?” Luke asked again, voice sounding more challenging and sure this time. “That you’re better at giving hickeys than everyone back home?”

Michael could tell Luke wasn’t joking. The look he was giving him let him know the blond was dead serious. A thousand thoughts ran through his head in a matter of seconds. _So many things could go wrong,_ he thought quickly, _this could have so many side effects down the road._ His mind was shooting off warning signs, but in the end the red head ignored them. He wanted this too much in his drunken state. Michael’s heartbeat began to fasten as he said slowly, “1 to 15.”

Luke nodded curtly, eyes widening as he slowly propped himself up more on the pillows. “3…2…1.”

“Twelve.” “Twelve.”

Luke gasped, and Michael just blinked.

“What are the odds…?” Michael breathed out, and the two laughed loudly. When they calmed down, Luke was smiling at him, but it only made Michael more nervous. There was something about the way he felt when Luke was looking at him in that way that made Michael feel uneasy…but in a good way. He wasn’t sure it was just the alcohol anymore. He was feeling something very dangerous in the core of his body, twisting its way around every nook and cranny that existed in Michael. It was lust. It was desire.

The older boy gulped loudly, running a hand through his hair. “Well…”

Michael watched Luke look over him, noting his nervousness. The blond’s features softened, and as a wave of disappointment but understanding flushed his face, he shook his head. “Forget it. I was just kidding, no worries.”

Regret swept over Michael, and suddenly the competitor side of him took over. He wasn’t going to let Luke walk away from this, thinking he won at making Michael feel uncomfortable – at least that was his excuse. Before he could change his mind, he rolled over and straddled Luke, looking into his blue eyes that were wide with anticipation.

Michael leaned down and tugged Luke’s t-shirt down enough so his collar bones were visible. He went with the left one, and ever so slowly, he dipped his head down and connected his lips to the skin there. He kissed it lightly, feeling the goose bumps that were present. Luke’s body was stiff, so Michael moved a hand to rest on Luke’s shoulder. “Calm down.” He whispered, rubbing his thumb lightly on the younger boy’s shoulder. After a second, Luke did as Michael requested, breath evening again, and that was the moment that Michael took over.

Michael opened his mouth, and then sucked hard on the spot he had kissed before. Luke’s breathing hitched, and his hands went to Michael’s back, clutching it tightly. Michael let go after a few seconds, and began peppering kisses around the abused spot. He attacked again, sucking on the same spot as before, harder this time. Luke released a groan he had been trying to hold back, and slowly dragged his fingers across Michael’s back. Michael himself struggled to not moan at the pleasure he felt from it.

Once Michael knew a mark would be dark enough, he pulled away. His eyes returned back to Luke. The younger boy’s beanie had fallen halfway off, his blond hair leaking down his forehead. His mouth was wide open, and his eyes were closed. As crazy as it sounded in his head, Michael couldn’t believe how pretty Luke looked like this.

Luke opened his eyes and stared back at the boy above him. After a few seconds passed, Michael spoke up.

“So? Did I prove you wrong?” He asked breathlessly, chuckling slightly as he was still only a few inches away from Luke’s face.

“Fuck yes.” Luke responded seriously, chest heaving underneath Michael.

Luke’s eyes traveled to the red head’s lips. Michael watched as Luke’s own lips closed as he gulped, and he felt the younger boy’s hand find the back of his hair and entangle itself in it. Before he could properly think through what he was about to do, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Luke’s.

Their lips moved against each other, slowly and innocently. Michael’s hand had somehow made it to Luke’s face, cupping it sweetly, as Luke’s hand remained in Michael’s hair. Michael pulled away only seconds after their lips first met. It was too quick, he decided, but he wasn’t sure what would have happened if he had continued in his drunken state. When his eyes met the blonde’s, he saw Luke was blushing big time, and Michael couldn’t help but smile.

“Sleeptime?” He suggested. “I’ll even let you stay.”

Luke grinned back softly. “Okay.”

The two boys stripped off their jeans and climbed into bed, and Michael turned off the lamp. Luke cuddled up close to Michael, pressing his back into the older boy’s chest while Michael wrapped his arm around his middle. There were a million questions flying around Michael’s head, but everything was going dark in his mind very quickly, so he decided he would deal with the problem another day.

~~~

Michael wasn’t surprised when he walked into his room to find Luke sitting on his bed, remote in hand, flipping through the channels. Michael’s room was the only bedroom in their LA house that had a TV in it, so it was normal to find one of his band mates in it at any given time.

The older boy slumped against the doorframe. “What are the odds you’ll ever leave my room for your own?”

“1 to infinity.” Luke said with a smirk, finally dropping the remote in defeat and leaning back further on the bed.

It had been a week since the boys had first played “what are the odds”, and it had become a running joke in the band. For almost anything – from someone going to get someone else a glass of water to someone wanting someone else to go with them to a store – a quick game of “what are the odds” would be played. If they had been keeping score, Michael knew he would have been the winner. So far, he hadn’t lost a game yet.

It had also been a week since Michael had left a mark on Luke. It had also been a week full of Michael and Luke pretending that it hadn’t happened.

He wasn’t bothered too much by the lack of conversation about it – Michael knew Luke didn’t want to address the subject, and to be honest he didn’t really want to either. What bothered him was that Luke seemed completely unaffected, as if it never happened at all. _Maybe he didn’t remember it,_ Michael pondered at first; but Luke could remember other things that had occurred that night crystal clear, so that couldn’t be it. On the other hand, Michael hadn’t been feeling that different since it happened either – so maybe Luke wasn’t so weird for not addressing it after all. The red head decided the subject was best left untouched, at least for now…maybe forever.

Michael walked in and threw his phone on the bed, also setting his laptop down on the futon. He rubbed his eyes furiously from exhaustion – it was 3 am and he just got back from writing – and looked at himself in the mirror above the futon. Michael examined his sorry excuse for hair. The red had almost completely faded.

“My hair looks like shit.” Michael mumbled to himself.

“You’ve been saying that for weeks now.” Luke commented from behind him.

“Then I guess it’s time, isn’t it?”

Michael watched Luke’s head snap to look at Michael, his face contorting into an excided smile.

“You’re dying it again!?” Luke gasped.

“I think so.” Michael grinned as he turned around to face him. “And since you’re my hair man, I’m thinking you should give me some suggestions.”

Luke sat up excitingly and threw his legs over the side of the bed to stand up. He walked over to stand next to Michael, examining the older boy’s hair in the mirror with him. His face looked very serious as he used his fingers to brush some of the hair out of Michael’s eyes, and push it every which way he preferred on Michael’s head.

The older boy rolled his eyes. “You’re such a nerd.”

“You want my help or not?” Michael finally nodded his head in defeat. “Well then, I have the verdict.”

“What is it, Hemmings?” Michael asked. “What is this huge revelation of yours?”

Luke stood up straight, hands behind his body, and with a serious voice stated: “Blue.”

“Blue?” Michael repeated, furrowing his brow. “Why blue?”

“I don’t know.” Luke shrugged. “It’s been awhile since it’s been blue, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, but that’s because nobody liked it blue.” Michael argued. “Not even me.”

“What about a different kind of blue?” The blond suggested.

“For example…?”

“Like, I don’t know – the color of my eyes?” Luke said a wide open mouth grin on his face.

Michael snorted and rolled his eyes again. “Yeah, okay, whatever. I don’t think blue’s going to happen. I was thinking blond or green again.”

“Really!?” Luke exasperated, glaring at Michael. “Those are literally the two most recent hair colors you’ve had. And you’ve been blond so many times! Don’t you want something different?”

“I really liked the green though!” Michael complained, facing the mirror once again. “And the blond is just classic, isn’t it? Always a fan favorite.”

“There’s not enough room for two blonds in the band.” Luke stated. If Michael hadn’t been looking at Luke, he would have assumed it was a joke. But Luke’s face was stern and slightly disappointed. “Why are you so against blue?”

“I’m not.” Michael argued back, running his hands through his hair again. “There’s just so many better options than that.”

Luke took a few steps back and sat back down on the bed, pursing his lips. After a few seconds, a smirk was wrapped around his face. “Alright, I know how to settle this.”

Michael turned around to face him, raising an eyebrow. “And how’s that?”

Luke squinted his eyes evilly at Michael. “What are the odds you’ll dye your hair blond?”

Michael face palmed. “If you think I’m going to let a stupid game decide the fate of my hair…”

“What? Scared you’ll lose?” Luke accused, confidently biting his lip ring. Michael decided he hated when Luke did that. For more reasons than one.

“I’m not scared.” Michael replied carefully, sitting down on the futon across from Luke.

“Then pick your odds, bro.”

Michael sighed. There was no clean way out of this except to play along with Luke. “1 to 20.”

“There’s the Mikey I know.” Luke grinned. “3…2…1.”

“Four.” “Seventeen.”

“Shit.” Michael said under his breath. Luke’s grin was getting wider, and the older boy wasn’t a fan of it.

“What are the odds you’ll dye it green?”

“1 to 15.”

“Ah, getting nervous I see.” Luke chuckled. Michael had the urge to tackle Luke on the bed and fart on his face, just so he would stop smiling at Michael’s failure. “3…2…1.”

“Two.” “Eleven.”

Luke fell back on the bed laughing with his eyes closed. Michael’s jaw tightened. He didn’t know why he was getting so worked up over this – like he stated before, it was just a stupid game. And even if Luke _did_ win – which Michael was sure that wasn’t going to happen – it didn’t mean Michael actually had to dye his hair blue. No one actually took the game that seriously…

“Now, the moment of truth.” Luke said as he wiped away a tear, sat back up and clapped his hands together. “What are the odds you’ll dye your hair blue? Remember, respectable odds, please – nothing ridiculous, just because you’re scared.”

Michael’s irritation got the better of him. “1 to 10.”

Luke gasped sarcastically. “Feeling brave now, are we?”

“Just count down.” Michael said. He was exhausted and his patience was running thin.

“3…2…1.”

“Six.” “Six.”

Luke’s laugh was ear-splitting, as he once again rolled back on the bed, curling into a ball of giggles. Michael scrunched his eyes shut and rubbed them, out of pride and out of tolerance.

“Jesus, Luke, it’s like 3:15AM, shut the fuck up.” Michael stood up and began to walk out of the room. He would literally rather sleep outside then deal with Luke in that instance – every noise he made just heightened Michael’s slowly growing headache.

“Wait! No, I’ll leave.” The read head guessed Luke had realized how much he had been annoying Michael, because he was on his feet in an instant, following Michael to the door. Michael froze, but was still bitter, and didn’t look Luke in the eye when he approached him. Luke stopped in front of him.

“Hey.” Michael forced himself to look up at Luke, who had spoken. The blond’s face had softened, and even looked a bit regretful. “I’m sorry. You’ve had a long day and I just kind of missed you, and you weren’t messing with me like you usually do, so I was trying to mess with you. But you’re tired and its 3AM and I wasn’t–”

“It’s fine, bro.” Michael responded, pulling the babbling blond boy into a hug. While he did believe Luke had gotten obnoxious, he knew he was being uptight in his tired state. There was blame on both sides.

Michael’s hand was on Luke’s neck, and Luke squeezed around Michael’s middle with a tight grip.

“I just liked the thought of your hair matching my eyes.” Luke said, barely above a whisper into Michael’s right ear. Michael’s heart dropped to his stomach, and he felt his muscles tense. Luke pulled away and smiled innocently – as if he had no idea what his words did to the other boy – and walked out of the room, and down the hallway to his own.

Michael stood in the doorway of his room in the same position Luke had left him, dumbfounded. His heart and mind were racing as he forced his feet to move back into his room and close the door behind him. Memories of the night he and Luke shared a few weeks ago reappeared in Michael’s mind, explicit and naughty, and the way Luke sounded when he groaned from pleasure. He couldn’t decide whether he hated or loved it. It was strong and vibrant and _warm._ But more than anything else, it felt _wrong._ Oh so very wrong. He shouldn’t be thinking the thoughts he was in his mind that he was about his best friend.

Desperate to escape his own thoughts, Michael ripped off his clothes and slipped into bed, turning out the lights and forcing his eyes shut tightly.

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, but he did remember his last thought before dozing off wondering what shade of blue Luke’s eyes were exactly.

~~~

“MICHAEL! LUNCH TIME!” He heard Calum call from the first floor of the house. “ASHTON AND LUKE BROUGHT BACK IN AND OUT AND WE’RE GONNA EAT IT ALL WITHOUT YOU!”

“One minute! Holy fuck.” Michael yelled back in an annoyed tone, putting the finishing touches on his hair. He had just finished blow drying it and styling it just right, and he was pretty happy with the turnout. It wasn’t the exact color that the box had promised, but Michael was used to being let down a little when it came to hair dye.  His hair was stained in a dramatically different color than the last, and he knew it would take some time to get used to. But anything was better than his faded red hair that had just made him wince every time he looked in a mirror.

He took a selfie, intending to put it on twitter. At that moment, he heard footsteps on the stairs leading all the way to his room.

“I don’t think he’s kidding Michael, Calum’s got this hunger crazed look in his eyes and –”

Luke stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Michael’s head with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

“Your hair…”

“I know what you’re thinking.” Michael said, turning his body to the blond. “This blue isn’t quite the color of your eyes, like we discussed. And by not quite, I mean not at all. But in my defense the box deceived me into believing my hair would look like what this girl’s hair looks like, and it’s not my fault they had false advertising.”

Luke remained frozen in the doorway, continuing to stare Michael down in shock. The now blue haired boy watched as Luke’s eyes raked over his entire head of hair, before falling back to look into Michael’s eyes. The blond seem to just now realize that Michael had spoken to him, so he let out a breathy chuckle as his mouth’s edges curved up at the ends into a small open mouthed smile.

Michael didn’t know why, but the way Luke was looking at him made his tummy fill with butterflies. Luke was staring at him as if Michael was something that belonged and a gallery filled with beautiful art. The older boy felt uneasy under his stare.

“So…you like it?” Michael asked cautiously, crossing his arms across his chest in an attempt to slow his growing heart rate.

“…Like it?” Luke breathed out, finally moving from his spot in the door way towards Michael. “I…it looks great, Mikey! I can’t believe you actually – but it looks so good on you, I mean it –”

Michael smirked, feeling proud from Luke’s reaction. “So you approve then?” He glanced slightly up at the blond boy who had come to a halt in front of him.

“Yeah…” Luke was beaming, bright and happy. “I love it”

Luke was examining him close-up, reaching up and slowly running his hand through Michael’s hair. With Luke this nearby, Michael could observe every part of him – his unstyled blond hair which was getting quite long and curly; the stubble on his chin and cheeks from days of being too lazy to shave; his vibrant blue eyes that were still wide with pleasant surprise. Michael’s eyes unconsciously traveled lower, examining the younger boy’s broad shoulders, his exposed arms that had looked like they had gotten some sun today, and his long torso – longer than Michael’s, by only a little. The older boy could also smell the cologne Luke used that day and had always used, resulting in the scent being processed in Michael’s head as just simply “Luke”. It was familiar and satisfying, and the comfort it brought to Michael made him grin.

And that’s when it happened.

Luke’s hand traveled from Michael’s hair to cup his cheek. Michael was about to pull away, experience telling him this action meant Luke was going to tease him in some way, but when he met the blond’s eyes he froze. Luke’s face was full of amazement and wonder and something else Michael couldn’t identify. The blond’s eyes were staring lazers into Michael, appearing to be in search of something. Luke’s thumb began stroking Michael’s cheek, slowly and softly, as if it was a secret that should never be shared.

The air between them was suddenly thick with silence. Michael couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, and couldn’t breathe. Luke was the same, except for his eyes that seemed to be moving all over Michael’s face, as if trying to decode a riddle. The older boy gulped verbally.

“Whoa, the smurf’s returned.” A voice behind Luke spoke. Luke violently jerked away from Michael, swirling around so he and Michael could both see Ashton walking in the bedroom doorway. Michael glanced at Luke, who looked like he had just seen a ghost. Michael couldn’t imagine he looked any better.

Ashton’s brow furrowed as he noted their facial expressions as well. “Was I interrupting something?” He asked in a questioning voice.

“No,” Michael blurted out, clearing his throat. “Not at all. What do you think of my hair?”

“It’s awesome! Way better than the electric blue.” Ashton was smiling again, as if he had already forgotten about what he had walked in on. “What made you decide to go blue again?”

“Luke suggested it.” Michael smiled, turning to look at Luke. The blond was smiling with a teethy grin that was obviously forced, and he wouldn’t look at Michael. It made the blue haired boy feel hurt and confused.

“Ah, your hair man.” Ashton said as he gently punched Luke in the arm. “I should have guessed it. Well, Calum’s throwing a fit about wanting to have a band lunch, so I think its best we all get down there before he inhales all of our food himself. Sound good?”

“Sounds great.” Luke said flatly, and he led the way out the door – not turning to take a look back at Michael. Ashton began to follow, but stopped when he notice Michael hadn’t budged.

“Are you alright?’ Ashton asked, looking concerned.

“Yeah, sorry.” Michael apologized, shaking his head. “I’ll be down in like, two seconds. Just want to try to wash some more of this blue off my hands really quick.” With that, Ashton shrugged and left, leaving Michael alone yet again.

Michael stood unmoving, standing in the same spot and position he had been from the moment Luke had walked in the room. He felt hot with uncertainty and cold with regret at the same time. He looked again in the mirror, noting his face was flushed a deep red. No wonder Ashton was concerned – Michael nearly never blushed, and definitely never had for anything Luke had ever done to him.

He couldn’t even properly pinpoint what it was that was making him react in this way. All Luke did was touch his cheek and look at him – but for some reason it was more than that. At least it felt more than that. He began to pace his floor, mind caught up in itself. If Michael had to identify the one person on earth he could possibly know more about than himself, it would be Luke. He knew everything about he boy – what his favorite cereal was, how he drank his coffee, the way he slept with his face on his hand, leaving an imprint in the morning. He always felt like he was an open book to Luke, and Luke was an open book to him. But by the way Luke left without saying a word to Michael, he was beginning to believe there was something big and unanswered creating a barrier between them.

Michael couldn’t stand his own thoughts anymore. He was probably overthinking anyways – he knew he was good at that, and he hated himself for it. So he grabbed his denim jacket and exited his room, pushing the memory of Luke staring into his eyes to the back of his mind.

~~~

Michael couldn’t decide whether the next few weeks had either dragged by relentlessly, or were gone in a blink. Maybe a little bit of both. Either way, Michael was having the best time of his life – they were in japan, somewhere the now faded-to lilac haired boy had wanted to visit since he was just a little kid, reading mangas and watching Japanese cartoon shows in his pj’s before school. Everything he saw amazed him thoroughly, and he was thriving in it. He never wanted to leave.

He was having such a good time that he almost never thought about the fact Luke was absolutely avoiding the shit out of him. Once is a coincidence, Michael admitted, but by the third night of Luke turning in early the moment Michael arrived to hang out with the rest of his band was confirmation enough. In all honesty, it didn’t bother the lavender haired boy that much – not even Luke could ruin his time in what he had decided was one of his favorite countries in the world.

Michael himself didn’t seem too bothered by the moment they shared in Michael’s room it their LA house. Yeah, he was confused by it, but he was far too busy enjoying himself to dwell on it for too long during the day. It was only in the late hours of the night, when Michael would be laying in his big bed in his own hotel room would thoughts of him and Luke enter his mind. The four boys were offered their own rooms in the Japan hotel, which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because they nearly always had to share a room when they stayed in hotel rooms, so everyone was very grateful for their alone time they got, which was slim. On the other hand, if they had shared rooms Luke and Michael would have roomed together – it was like an unspoken rule that he and Luke would room together, and Calum and Ashton would room with each other – and they probably would’ve been able to sort this shit out sooner.

But, like previously stated, Michael didn’t let the wall between them affect him. If whatever was going on between them was not urgent enough for Luke to confront Michael about it, then Michael wasn’t going to lose sleep over it either. Two could play at this game.

It was the night of their first show, and Luke at least pretended like nothing was wrong between them in interviews and on stage. That was really all that mattered. Even though Michael knew Luke would act normal on stage, he did his best to avoid him anyways – mostly spending his time fucking around with Calum, who of course soaked up any of the attention he got with a cheesy wide smile.

When they got off stage they were still buzzing, bouncing around on their heels from the hype of their first show in months.

“That was WICKED!” Calum exclaimed, handing his guitar off to a staff member.

“I know, bro. Absolutely sick!” Michael said excitingly, handing his guitar off as well

They exited the backstage area, heading down the stairs into their dressing room. Michael threw his arm around Calum, who beamed back and threw his arm around the older boy as well. They began to make a game over it, trying to trip each other a little more and more with every step. Towards the bottom, Michael nearly sent Calum toppling over on Luke, who was in front of him.

“Will you guys quit it?” Luke snapped, whipping his head around to glare at them. Michael knew it was directed at him.

“Chill out, man.” Calum said in a light tone knowing he was walking on thin ice. If someone’s mad after a show, for any reason, everyone goes out of their way to let them be. It’s like an unsaid rule – if there’s a negative emotion after a show, it’s never to be attempted to be comforted; just left alone for a while. But everyone could sense that whatever Luke was bitter about was something that wasn’t show-related.

“You okay, Luke?” Ashton asked as they all reached the bottom of the stairs, taking their first left into their dressing room.

“I just didn’t want to die falling down the stairs because Michael plays a little too hard.” Luke stated flatly, not bothering to look around at him. Michael couldn’t help but feel like Luke was also making a poke at another game the two of them had played recently.

“We were just messing around, Luke.” Calum said, sounding a little offended and defensive for Michael. “No need for hostility.”

“You guys have been messing around all night.” Luke said after a pause in the room, after sitting down on the sofa.

“What?” Ashton asked, furrowing his brow as he took a seat next to Luke. Calum and Michael remained standing in front of them.

“Like, you guys barely ever came and played guitar next to me or sang next to me the whole concert.” Luke said, voice getting smaller with each word as if he could sense how ridiculous he sounded.

“Are you serious?” Ashton asked, laughing as he did.

“Yeah, I am!” Luke said, voice becoming defensive. “I felt like you all were ignoring me the entire night.”

“Not so fun is it?” Michael said under his breath as he scrolled on his phone. Luke’s eyes snapped to glare at him once again.

“What was that?” He asked, even though Michael knew well and good Luke had heard every word he said.

“I said,” Michael said louder, straightening up and putting his phone away. “What are the odds you’ll suck my dick and shut up about this?”

Michael smirked as he said this, obviously joking, and it sent Calum and Ashton over the edge in laughter. The “what are the odds” joke had stopped shortly after they arrived in Japan, mostly because it had slipped all of their minds due to them being so busy. So the revival of it was unexpected and hilarious – for all except one.

Luke was on his feet in an instant, standing tall in front of Michael. The inch or two of height he had over Michael had never seemed like much to the older boy until this moment. It was then Michael realized Luke didn’t exactly look angry – he looked determined.

“One to fifteen.” Luke said, voice even and controlled. Calum and Ashton’s laughed escalated, Calum falling into the vacant seat Luke had left, leaning into Ashton to laugh with him. Luke raised an eyebrow at Michael, cocky and intimidating. At least attempting intimidation, because Michael wasn’t letting him win this time.

“1…” Michael began, analyzing Luke’s face. It was unmoving, and the other two band members grew instantly silent with the beginning of the countdown. So Michael continued. “2…3.”

“Fourteen.” “Fourteen.”

Calum and Ashton lost it, Calum falling on Ashton’s lap and Ashton wiping tears out of his eyes. Michael smirked victoriously up at the blond, who to Michael’s surprise was only smirking back still. The older boy’s expression changed to confusion, and Luke’s smirk slowly fell and he pushed past Michael, out of the dressing room and into the hall. Michael didn’t feel victorious anymore. He felt like a bully.

“Serves him right for being an asshole for no reason.” Ashton said, still giggling from a moment ago. Calum had curled up into a ball, leaning on Ashton’s lap while he combed his finger through his hair, both boys coming down from their laughter highs. “You don’t think he’s really pissed, do you?”

“I don’t know…” Michael said honestly, eyes still on the door Luke had stomped out of. He felt like trash.

“Don’t worry. He’s been in a funk ever since before we even got to japan.” Calum said easily, basking in the attention Ashton was giving him.

“Really?!” Michael asked, finally ripping his eyes away from the door to face his friends.

“Yeah, you haven’t noticed?” Calum asked, his brow furrowed. Michael shook his head no.

“I’m sure he’ll come around. He’s probably just exhausted.” Ashton said, gently pushing Calum off him so he could stand up. “We all have those days, don’t we?”

Michael nodded absent-mindedly, eyes returning to the door Luke had exited. So it wasn’t just Michael Luke had been acting weird around. The lilac haired boy wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

He just wanted Luke to be _Luke_ again.

~~~

They all somehow ended up taking separate cars back to the hotel together, so Michael didn’t have a chance to talk to Luke in the car. Not that he would anyways – but not having the option to didn’t make the older boy feel any better.

When he got to the hotel, Michael was greeted with a party going on in the bar of the hotel just for them. He immediately spotted Luke, across the room with some of their staff and Ashton, having a beer and a laugh with them. Just seeing Luke smile made Michael feel a little better, but the moment the blond spotted his arrival the smile fell from his face. Michael felt like his heart was being squeezed.

Michael was thrown off guard for a minute by someone handing him a beer and asking him something in Japanese, that by the time he was done speaking with them he only had a glance of Luke’s back walking out of the bar and towards the elevators. Michael’s first instinct was to follow him, but he felt like the hotel was nice enough to put this whole party together that he should show some respect and stay – at least for a little while.

And he did. But after two beers, he decided it was time to go back to his room and get some shuteye. He went up the elevator to their floor, but as he passed by Luke’s room, he froze. Every part of him was fighting another, internal turmoil over the decision of trying to fix things with Luke right now. Michael wasn’t drunk in the least – barely even buzzed – but he felt like he should be completely and utterly sober to tackle this problem. Luke as well. But he was also exhausted and tired of ending every single night with the thought of Luke hating him on his mind, the secret knowledge of the unknown tearing him apart inside. He wanted out of this game once and for all.

Michael knocked on Luke’s door loudly, hoping even if Luke was in the shower or listening to music he would hear him. A moment of silence passed. No answer. Michael knocked again, even louder this time. Still no answer. Michael cursed under his breath and walked over to his room. If Luke was going to be an asshole to him over one instance over two weeks ago and wouldn’t even hear Michael out about it, then that was on him. The older boy had made an effort, and that’s all that mattered.

Michael walked over to his door and opened it, surprised to see the lights were on inside. He was even more surprised to see a familiar blond boy lying on his bed, casually scrolling through his phone.

“Luke?”  Michael said in a confused tone.

“It’s about time you got here!” Luke looked up and smiled wickedly at him. “I’ve been waiting for what seems like forever.”

“How’d you get in?” Michael asked as he watched Luke stand up and approach him.

“Asked Feldman for a spare key.” Luke winked at him as he continued to step towards him. “Told him I had a surprise for you I wanted to leave in your room.”

“And that would be?” Michael was beginning to back up as Luke walked closer and closer, slowly but ever so determined. Michael’s back suddenly hit the wall with a thud. He wasn’t scared of Luke – nor would he ever admit to being scared of him – but he was unsure of the blond’s motives, which set him on edge. The older boy looked into Luke’s eyes. They were dilated and hungry, making Michael’s stomach churn.

“What, you don’t remember?” Luke was suddenly in Michael’s space, only a few inches separating their bodies. Michael was pressed so hard against the wall that he had nowhere to go, and the younger boy was taking advantage of it.

He seemed to get even closer to Michael as ever second passed, and before the lavender haired boy knew it Luke’s hand was in his hair and his mouth was kissing the spot underneath Michael’s ear. Michael gasped at this, completely surprised. Not only was he caught off guard for the obvious reason – Luke touching him like this after days of pretending he didn’t exist – but because these two actions were like a switch on the older boy. He had always been a sucker for people pulling his hair, but the spot underneath his ear was like a secret button that immediately turned him on. Michael let out a breathy moan, barely audible, making the blond suck down harder for more of a response. Michael’s breath hitched and he grabbed Luke’s sides.

“What are you doing?” Michael said, audibly this time, making a half-assed attempt to push Luke away.

Luke only pushed himself closer. “Shut up.” He demanded, pulling tighter on Michael’s hair, making the older boy groan in pleasure.

“Are you drunk?” Michael managed out, not even trying to get away anymore. He was enjoying this all too much, even though his mind was telling him this was a bad idea and he was going to pay for it later.

“Only had half a beer, so no.” Luke said against Michael’s skin, kissing the bruised spot he had left. He continued peppering kisses along Michael’s collar bones, searching for more sensitive spots. Michael was in heaven, honestly, even if he knew he shouldn’t admit it to himself or anyone else. He had been thinking about how good it would feel to have Luke’s lips on him ever since he put his own on the blond’s neck.  He imagined it would feel incredible. He was right.

It was all going great, really, until Michael realized he was getting hard at an incredibly fast rate. He began to struggle away again, so Luke pressed his entire body against Michael’s, trapping him against the wall. _Well, shit._ Michael thought. _Now he definitely knows I’m hard._ Michael had to stop this before it went too far, and before he did something he would regret.

“Why?” Michael blurted out, not really knowing what to say. Astonishingly, it was the right thing to say, because Luke pulled away from him to look into his eyes. Luke chuckled, low and dirty, probably at the sight of how fucked up he got Michael to look. Michael could feel his heart beating at a horribly fast pace, and he wondered if it would beat out of his chest within the next few seconds if Luke didn’t let him go right then.

“Because I lost.” Luke said, not breaking eye contact. There was a few seconds of silence between the two, and Michael was still lost. Luke rolled his eyes, and suddenly cupped his hand around Michael’s dick.

Michael gasped out and threw his head back, hitting it against the wall. He was so turned on he didn’t even feel the pain in his head from it.

“Don’t act like you’ve forgotten, Michael.” Luke cupped Michael’s face with his other hand, and suddenly, Michael got it.

The game. The odds. The scenario he won and Luke lost.

“Luke, you don’t have to – I was just – ohhh,”

Luke slowly palmed Michael’s dick through the older boy’s skinny jeans, shutting the purple haired boy up instantly.

“Oh, but I have to, don’t I?” Luke’s voice was low and sinister directed towards him, making Michael’s dick grow even harder as Luke moved his lips closer to Michael’s ears. “I lost, after all, and you won.”

Michael let out a groan, mixed with frustration and lust.

“You take the game very seriously, don’t you, Michael?” Luke tightened his grip on Michael’s dick and the older boy moaned, explicit and loud, unable to hold himself back anymore. Luke tugged on some of the strands above Michael’s hair above his ear. “Dying your hair blue? Leaving a naughty mark on my neck that lasted for a week? I only want to return all of your favors, Michael – and I think this might do it.”

And with that, Luke moved away from Michael and was on his knees in an instant, undoing Michael’s belt in a quick motion. Michael finally had the chance to run away, kick Luke, or do something to stop it. He noticed a pause in Luke’s motions, as if giving Michael the chance to stop him. But Michael had lost his ability to think about any negative after effects this could cost him – he was already far too gone for Luke, and he honestly didn’t know when he would be in the position to receive a blowjob from the blond again. Probably never. So yeah, Michael wasn’t going anywhere.

After a moment, Luke smirked up at Michael, their eyes meeting for only a second before the blond pulled Michael’s jeans and boxer briefs off in an instant. Michael felt his dick slap against the shirt covering his stomach, so he quickly got rid of his shirt. He observed Luke’s face, staring up in awe at Michael’s dick against his bare stomach, and he desperately wished Luke wouldn’t, because it made the older boy want to grab Luke’s head and bring it up to him so he could kiss him. Luke was way too cute for his own good, Michael concluded. He felt like all of the dirty thoughts about the blond he had been suppressing for days – hell, _weeks_ – were coming to the surface of his mind, in light of recent events. And Michael was all for it.

Michael was so caught up in his own thoughts that he had missed Luke reaching for his dick, and his breath immediately caught in his throat at his dick suddenly being touched. Luke licked along the shaft generously, all the way to the tip, giving a lavish lick there as well. Michael’s head was going fuzzy with pleasure, and he knew in that moment he wasn’t going to last that long. This amazing experience was going to come up short. Literally.

“Luke…Please.” Michael breathed out, his hand finding Luke’s hair.

“Let me ask you, Mikey.” Luke asked, pulling his head completely away from Michael. “Do you want slow and sensual, or fast and passionate?”

“Fuck, Luke, how many times have you done this?” Michael groaned, Luke began to open his mouth, but Michael cut him off. “No wait – don’t answer that, I don’t want to know.” Luke’s words had gotten him even harder than he already was, and he didn’t want to wait any longer. “I don’t care, I just – just make me feel good, please.”

Luke frowned, but there was a hint of victory behind his eyes. “Just thought you should have some options, you know? You won and all, and I just wanted to make this the best blowjob you ever received. I’ll go somewhere in between.”

Michael nodded viciously, not even caring what happened at this point, as long as Luke was touching him.

And Luke did just that. He finally, _finally_ wrapped his lips around the tip of Michael’s cock and began to sink down on it, until his nose was touching Michael’s pelvic bone. A guttural moan left Michael’s lips as he pet hi fingers through Luke’s hair again, permanently ruining his quiff. Michael in shock that Luke was deep throating him right now, and even more in shock of how fucking good it felt, having his best friend do this too him. Michael looked down at Luke’s cute little nose that was nudging him, and the older boy felt dirty, but amazing.

Luke began to bob his head on Michael’s dick, hollowing his cheeks as he did. Every so often, he would swirl his tongue around the tip of it, gaining little whimpers from Michael. The lilac haired boy believed he would be mortified by this in the morning, and how one day Luke would take the shit out of him for it. But to his surprise, he felt Luke groan around his cock when Michael made these sounds, sending vibrations throughout it that felt incredible to the older boy.

Michael was so far gone. So incredibly, horrifyingly far gone. He felt a bit of precome drip into Luke’s mouth, and he knew from that that he didn’t have much time before he came. His breathing became more staggered and frantic, and he began saying things he would never say if he was in the right mind.

“You’re so fucking hot, Luke.” Michael groaned out, staring down at Luke, trying to focus on not fucking into Luke’s mouth from his desperation. “Fucking beautiful. I’m so lucky, _fuck.”_

He watched Luke close his eyes and _fucking moan_ on Michael’s dick, and he knew it was all over then. The older boy’s tummy began to clench tight, and he felt Luke’s hands travel up his stomach and torso, touching his body and leaving him with goose bumps.  With no time to warn Luke, Michael gripped Luke’s hair tight and came violently into Luke’s mouth, moaning Luke’s name in an embarrassing loud voice as he did. Luke continued on his cock through Michael’s orgasm, until Michael was sensitive and Luke removed his lips from him.

Michael grabbed Luke’s shirt shoulders and pulled him up on his feet, so they were eye level again, and kissed him hard. It was nothing like the kiss they shared when they were in their LA house – that one was innocent and simple, barely more than a peck. This one was naughty and deep, Michael pushing his tongue into Luke’s mouth and Luke immediately letting him in and kissing him back. Luke’s hands returned to Michael’s hair and Michael grabbed the blond’s waist and held the boy close to him as they made out on the wall.

Michael forced himself to pull away from Luke, and then he smirked and said, “Your turn.”

At this, Luke suddenly moved away from the older boy, standing a good foot away from him. Michael stared in loss and confusion.

“Sorry, Michael,” Luke shrugged. “No can do.”

“What?!” Michael exclaimed. Luke looked so obscene in that moment – bruised lips, disheveled hair, eyes still wide – and all Michael wanted to do was fuck him up even more. So of course Luke saying no left Michael more than disappointed.

“I lost, you didn’t.” Luke said easily, running his hands over his shirt to straighten it out. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“But, but I _want_ to…” Michael trailed off, completely needy and beginning to feel more and more exposed as he stood basically naked in front of a completely clothed Luke.

“Rules are rules, bro.” Luke said, yawning and stretching his arms immediately after. _BRO!?_ Michael thought angrily. “It’s getting late, and I think I should be getting to bed. Goodnight, Michael.”

Luke walked over to the bed, fetching his phone before walking out on Michael, not even sparing a second glance his way. Michael stood against the wall – naked, confused and fucked. His head was spinning and he couldn’t tell if his heart was swelling or breaking. What the fuck just happened?

The lavender haired boy began to feel nauseous from all of the thoughts clouding his mind, all of the things that had just occurred that conflicting with his conscious. He just received a blowjob – _a fantastic blowjob_ – from his best friend, from _Luke,_ who had spent the last week avoiding even being in the same room as Michael if he could. And Michael loved it – loved Luke making him feel good, and the thought of being able to make Luke feel good. Michael’s head felt crammed tight with half-assed information that he finally gave up on it all trudged over to bed, still nude, and crashed on top of it. He pulled off his pants completely and pulled the covers over himself, hoping that the morning would bring him a clearer mind.

~~~

The next morning was awful. They had to meet at an ungodly hour of the morning with their PR team to go over a few things, and it was as if Michael and Luke’s recent personality roles had switched – Luke was having a great time, laughing it up with Ashton and Calum, while Michael sat to the side, feeling awkward and a little bitter. He could barely look Luke in the eye the whole meeting, while Luke seemed to be completely unaffected. Michael wanted to scream.

Shortly after the meeting was over, with still a good bit of their morning left, the boys began to head back to their rooms, either to sleep a little longer or get ready for the day. On the way to the elevators, Ashton grabbed Michael’s arm and pulled him aside, into one of the hotel’s smaller meeting rooms.

“What’s gotten into you?” Ashton asked, both hands on Michael’s shoulders.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Michael said casually, adding a yawn at the end. “I’m just sleepy.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit.” Ashton said, voice full of concern instead of anger. “I’ve spent nearly every morning with you for the past three years, and you’ve never acted like this when you’re ‘sleepy’”

Michael didn’t respond, just continued staring at the ground. Ashton continued to speak.

“You seem like you’re wide awake but scared to death. I can just tell something if off about you today. You’ve been so cheerful and excited about everything since we got here – but now you seem terrified and just plain unhappy. Is something wrong?”

Michael honestly didn’t know what to say. The old “Homesick” complex probably wouldn’t work in this situation – he’s used it on Ashton too many times to count. He couldn’t think of anything off the back of his hand to defend him in this moment, and he knew he definitely couldn’t tell him the truth. He didn’t know what to do.

“I don’t know.” Michael finally said, still not looking at the older boy. “Maybe.”

“Is it Luke?” The curly haired boy asked in a small voice, and Michael’s head shot up in fear. _Did Asthon know about what happened last night?_

“I know he’s been being a douche to you for no reason lately, but he seemed better this morning. Did you guys talk last night or…?”

So Ashton didn’t know. That was a relief to Michael. But the purple haired boy knew he had to come up with an excuse fast if he was going to make it out of this argument with Ashton alive.

“I just miss him.” Michael said, looking up into Ashton’s hazel eyes. “I tried to knock on his door last night to talk, but he didn’t answer. I just feel like there’s a barrier of unsaid things in between us, and I just want to get them all sorted out.”

Michael made sure not to lie to Ashton in his explanation – it was at least truthful, without being the full truth – and Ashton nodded in response, understanding flooding his face.

“I know. I could feel that tension in between you two.” It took everything in Michael to not roll his eyes. _Could you also feel the tension we had between us in our make out session last night?_ Michael wondered in his bitterness. “You should try to talk to him about it.”

“Didn’t you hear me? I did try. He didn’t open his door last night.” Michael was losing his patience. He just wanted to go back into his room and crawl into bed for a few more hours before they had to get ready for their venue, but at this rate Michael wondered if Ashton was going to let him go before noon.

“Try one more time?” Ashton asked as a final plea. “For the band?”

Michael looked back up into Ashton’s begging eyes, and finally nodded in response. Ashton beamed and nodded.

“Thanks, bro.” the dark haired boy threw his arm around Michael’s shoulders as they exited the meeting room. “Calum will be glad to hear this.”

“Just don’t get your hopes up yet.” Michael stated flatly, as they got on the elevator.

~~~

Michael stood in front of Luke’s door, feeling low. He took one more glance at Ashton, who gave Michael a thumbs up before disappearing into his own room. The boy with colored hair took a deep breath before raising his fist and knocking on Luke’s door. He had a plan, but it was a weak one and he doubted it would work.

A second later, the door opened and the blond appeared in the doorway, shirtless and wet. _Of fucking course,_ Michael thought. _He would be just getting out of the shower when I got here_. The older boy did his best to not let his eyes linger anywhere longer than they needed to be.

“Is there something wrong?” Luke asked in response to Michael’s silence, snapping Michael’s attention back to him in an instant.

“No…I mean yes – I mean, well…” Michael scratched the back of his neck and began to feel his cheeks heat up. When he finally had the guts to meet Luke’s eyes, the younger boy was smiling sympathetically at him.

“Do you want to come in?” Luke asked softly.

“Oh, no, sorry.” Michael said instantly, hands returning to hold each other behind his back.

“Oh…okay.” Luke responded, looking unsurely at Michael.

“I’m just about to go to Starbucks, that’s all.” The older boy began to rock on his feet, feeling the nervousness creep dangerously into his stomach.

“But…you hate coffee.” Luke’s brow was furrowed in confusion.

“I do.” Michael said, before taking a deep breath. “But you don’t.”

Luke froze, staring at Michael with the confused expression on his face. Michael could see the confusion in his eyes turning to adoration, and that gave Michael some encouragement.

“Come with me?” Michael asked, smiling with teeth at Luke.

A small but genuine smile formed on the blond’s face, that seemed to light it up completely. “Yeah.” He said in a quiet voice, biting down on his lip ring slightly while he shifted and gazed down at his feet. “I’d love to.”

“GREAT! Let’s get going!” Michael stated instantly, not wanting this moment to get any more intimate then it already was. Luke looked too much like a mixture of hot and cute, and it made the older boy want to throw up.

“Can I put on a shirt first?” Luke asked.

“No. Starbucks in japan require a nude entry, you see.” Michael said – a little too easily – but before Luke could respond with something equally as crude, the older boy quickly stated, “Nah, I’ll wait. Just come get me when you’re ready.”

“Will do.” Luke said, before closing the door as Michael to his own room.

~~~

Starbucks turned out to be a great idea – Michael and Luke were able to talk like nothing had changed, like they were best friends and there was never anything between them. They even made it all the way there without being mobbed by fans. They weren’t so lucky when leaving the store – but Michael couldn’t complain. It reminded him how much he loved his job, his fans, the country he was in, and most of all, his best friend he got so spend that time with.

What happened in Michael’s hotel room was never discussed. Michael had decided that if Luke didn’t bring it up, then neither would he. Michael had a million theories in his head as to why it happened and how they ended up there, but he decided that his friendship with Luke trumped all of them. As long as he and Luke were back to talking and hanging out as they always had, he was okay. Life would go on.

A few days passed, and they had just finished playing their last show in Japan. They were now in Tokyo, which – to no one’s surprise – Michael had fallen in love with. As much as he liked it, he was a hermit by nature, and was definitely in need of a break.

“I want to play this new video game I got here.” Michael spoke excitedly, as him and his other three band mates rode in a car on the way to the hotel. “Who’s in?”

“Actually, Calum wanted to show me the bar you, him and Luke went to the other night.” Ashton said, but added, “Maybe you and Luke could have a fun night in?”

“I’m down.” Luke said with a smile, resting his head back. “I could use a break too.”

“Cool.” Michael responded, but managed to catch Ashton and Calum smiling at him. The whole band had been in a better place ever since he and Luke had gotten their shit together. Michael was happy the dark times were over as well.

~~~

“How the fuck are you winning?” Michael complained as he dropped his controller for the third time that night. His back fell back on Luke’s bed that they were sitting on the edge of “The whole game is in Japanese, how are you doing so well?”

“Didn’t you know it was in Japanese when you bought it?” Luke asked nonchalantly, as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and the game returned to the home screen.

“Yeah, but like, I thought it would have English subtitles or something.” Michael sighed as he grabbed the box the game came in and observed it. “Or at least English directions. Everything here seems to have _some_ form of English translation.”

“First world problems.” Luke said in a dumb voice, making Michael annoyed. Michael hit Luke’s hand holding his popcorn, so the kernels flew all over the room. “Hey, don’t be mean!”

“If I can’t be mean, then you can’t either.” Michael said matter-of-factly, standing up to turn off the game. “Let’s watch a movie or something, this game is giving me a headache.”

“No! Don’t turn it off!” Luke exclaimed, before grabbing Michael around the middle and pulling him back so they both landed on the bed together, Luke’s arms around Michael’s tummy. The older boy yelped and began trying to squirm out of Luke’s grasp.

“Let go, heathen!” Michael yelled in Luke’s ear behind him, but Luke just laughed at him instead of letting go. Michael wiggled for a little bit longer before giving up and going slack in Luke’s arms. “Okay, I accept defeat. You win. I am weak and you are strong. Let me go now?”

“Hmm…let me think about it…no.” Michael could almost hear a smiley face in the way Luke’s said that, and Michael rolled his eyes so hard he thought they might roll out of his head. “NOT until we cuddle.”

For a second, Michael went tense. Michael and Luke haven’t even _hugged_ since the night in Michael’s hotel room, let alone cuddle. The lavender haired boy still felt unsure if his dick would be able to calm itself down when being pressed against the boy that made him come, and he didn’t want to screw up the good thing he and Luke had going now. There was so much at risk that Michael almost declined Luke’s offer, ripping out of his arms like he knew he could really do if he wanted to. But something told Michael that doing that might make things awkward between them again, and that was the absolute last thing that Michael wanted.

Michael could hear Luke’s mouth open, maybe to retract his offer, but before he could Michael said. “Fine.” in an annoyed voice – hoping to sound as casual as possible to Luke – before climbing further on the bed with the blond. Luke loosened his grip around Michael until it was the perfect amount, one hand flat against Michael’s tummy, rubbing sweetly, warm and soft and familiar – and it made Michael feel blissful. He had definitely made the right decision, and so far his cock was boner-free.

“So…” Michael began after a few minutes of silence, just both boys enjoying each other’s presence, “What now?”

“Is this not enough for you?” Luke said into Michael’s hair, voice low and full of content. It almost made the older boy shudder, but he kept himself from it.

“No. I’m bored, you’re boring, I hate you.” Michael deadpanned into the comforter of the bed.

“Ouch.” Luke said in the same expressionless voice that Michael had, and it brought the boys to an outburst of laughter. “You’re always so mean to me, Michael.”

“Gotta keep you in line, youngster.” Michael said, nuzzling his back into Luke even more.

“I’m barely younger than you.” Luke pointed out.

“Shut up, Luke.” Michael said, a grin slowly making its way on his face. A few seconds of silence passed before Luke spoke up again.

“What are the odds you’ll stop being mean to me?”

Michael paused for a second, fear entering his body, but he decided to play along.

“What are the odds you’ll stop crying anytime in the next century?”

“What are the odds you’ll stop bullying me?”

“What are the odds you’ll shut up?”

“What are the odds you’ll eat my ass?!”

Michael burst into a loud laughter at Luke’s unexpected comment, and Luke began to laugh with him. The two boys were shaking by the time they came down from their laughter high.

“Wow, Hemmings, didn’t know you could make a joke.” Michael smiled, turning his head so he could see Luke in his peripheral vision.

“You’re the worst.” Luke simply stated, having run out of comebacks apparently. Shortly after saying that, Luke had a suggestion. “We can talk?”

Michael swallowed hard at this, wondering deep down if Luke was going to bring up what he thought the blond was going to. “Sure.”

“Okay, what about?”

“That’s not fair!” Michael whined, turning on his opposite side so he was facing Luke now. “You brought up the subject; you have to start talking about it first.”

“What subject are YOU talking about?” Luke asked with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk on his face. Michael felt his heart drop into his stomach, but he attempted to maintain his composure.

“You know what.” Michael said, voice cracking slightly.

“I really don’t.” Luke shook his head, obviously lying. “Help me understand?”

Suddenly, a wave of anger and frustration washed over Michael, and he ripped out of Luke’s arms and was instantly on his feet. “You know what? Forget this.” Michael glared at the terrified Luke still on the bed before going over to the Xbox to retrieve his game out of it. “I’m going to bed.”

“Wait! Please don’t go.” Luke said, immediately on his feet at well. “I was just kidding, I can start –”

“No, forget it.” Michael turned around to face Luke completely. “You obviously have been fine without talking about it, so what’s the point?”

“Michael –”

“NO!” Michael yelled in Luke’s face, making the younger boy jerk back from him. “No, you don’t get to act like nothing is wrong for so long while I’m suffering and then out of the blue begin to care. That’s not fair!”

Luke’s eyes were wide with fear and guilt, and he looked like he wanted to say something, but Michael wasn’t going to let him.

“I give you a hickey and you act like nothing’s changed. I dye my hair the color you practically _begged_ for and that sends you into a miserable mood for weeks, avoiding me at all costs without even giving me a reason. I make a _fucking joke_ about you sucking my dick, you actually _FOLLOW THROUGH_ on it, and then pretend like nothing happened!? Your logic makes absolutely no sense, and I feel like you’re doing it on purpose just to get under my skin. So look – I don’t know why you hate me or why you suddenly developed this complex of wanting to constantly have me on edge, but it ends here.”

In all honesty, Michael hadn’t even been aware of how badly it was bothering him until he said it out loud. He was suddenly shaking with anger and breathing heavily, staring into Luke’s eyes in complete rage. Luke, on the other hand, looked like a kicked puppy. He was rooted in his spot, looking incredibly hurt and speechless.

He also looked incredibly pretty to Michael. His mouth slightly ajar, eyes big, blue and pleading, Michael’s t-shirt on his body, a little too small for him, tight around his torso. The older boy hated how much he wanted to touch Luke and make him feel things, and he was tired of refraining from it.

Then, he got an idea. Revenge.

“Michael…” Luke began, voice sounding wrecked, running a hand through his hat hair he had been sporting. “I’m really –”

Without warning, Michael surged forward, connecting his lips to Luke’s kissing him hard. Luke was caught off guard, but it only took him seconds to return the kiss. The kiss went dirty in almost no time, Michael shoving his tongue in Luke’s mouth and Luke allowing it, as well as returning the deed.

Michael shoved Luke so he fell on his back on the bed, and the older boy was on him in a second, reattaching their lips. His hand traveled up Luke’s clothed torso, feeling his barely defined abs, making Michael curious. He detached his lips from Luke’s and tugged at the shirt Luke was wearing. “Get this off.” Michael didn’t need to tell Luke twice, the blond quickly removing the shirt so Michael’s hands could roam his skin. The older boy ran his fingertips along Luke’s soft abdomen skin, leaving Luke breathless. Michael moved down Luke and left sloppy kisses on his chest, receiving a choked off moan from the younger boy. Michael was pleased.

This time, Michael wasn’t going to waste any time. He moved all the way down to Luke’s hipbones and glanced up at the boy underneath him. Luke was staring at Michael in awe, desperately waiting for whatever Michael had in store for him. Michael smirked at the blond’s neediness, remembering how Luke had taken advantage of Michael’s own neediness the other night.

He licked along Luke’s left hipbone, maintaining eye contact with Luke the entire time, until Luke’s head fell back with a groan. Michael began leaving a mark, slowly but harshly sucking on a sensitive spot he had found. Michael found out very quickly that Luke was timid when it came to being vocal when he was being touched like this, constantly turning his head side to side trying to hold every sound in. The lavender haired boy wanted to see if he could change this.

After he was done leaving a mark, Michael’s eyes returned to Luke. His eyes were closed tightly and he was panting, breath uneven. The older boy could see Luke was fully hard now, so to get Luke’s attention Michael put his hand on the blond’s boner and squeezed it. Luke’s eyes shot open and he gasped.

“God.” Luke exasperated, throwing his head back again.

Michael glared at him. “I’m pretty sure God isn’t the one getting you off right now, Luke.”

“He might as well be,” Luke breathed out. “Because this feels heavenly.”

Michael couldn’t help but chuckle at Luke’s joke. “Never thought you’d be the kind of guy who’d make witty comments during sex.”

“Is that what we’re doing?” Luke asked, voice sounding hoarse. “My dick that hasn’t been touched properly would argue otherwise –”

Michael squeezed his hand even tighter over Luke’s clothed dick, cutting Luke off mid-sentence. “Keep talking like that and this will be all you get.”

Luke moaned – properly for the first time that night – that was probably a mixture of frustration and lust. Michael became extremely confident by this noise, and in one swift motion removed Luke of his sweatpants and boxer briefs.

Luke’s dick slapped his stomach, and watching it do so made Michael even harder than he already was. Feeling suddenly hot and sweaty, the older boy propped himself up to remove his shirt, tossing it to the side. He was about to lean back down, but Luke grabbed Michael’s bicep to stop him.

“Everything.” Luke said seriously. “Like me – just – you too.”

Michael smirked at Luke, who was so completely and utterly gone for him in this moment. He decided to honor Luke’s wishes, shimmying out of his jeans and underwear as well before climbing on top of Luke and kissing him passionately, lips beginning to feel numb from excess of kissing.

Luke thrusted up into Michael, making Michael’s vision go blurry for a second before he was returning the favor, grinding back down against Luke. It was amazing, and even though it wasn’t a part of Michael’s plan, he was enjoying this all too much. Michael had never done this with anyone – it was exhilarating and naughty, and the thought of it mixed with the actual action of doing it brought a whimper to Michael’s lips.

“I love when you do that,” Luke said, barely a second after Michael had done it. It only made Michael produce the sound again, intensified this time. Luke grabbed Michael’s waist so he could thrust up more roughly into him. It took seconds before Luke to let go of the older boys waist to place his hands on Michael’s ass, squeezing it as he did, maneuvering him in this way in exchange.

Michael was on cloud nine, and didn’t know if he had ever been more turned on in that moment. Luke was so hot, so _sexy_ , so everything Michael wanted. He was almost too turned on to realize he was doing the opposite of what he had originally planned.

Michael moved away from Luke’s lips and wiggled out of his grasp, traveling down his body. He stopped momentarily at Luke’s dick, glancing up to see Luke staring down at him in anticipation, but then continued moving down. The confusion on Luke’s face was priceless, but Michael’s surprises didn’t end there.

Michael was eye level with Luke’s ass, and he experimentally spread his cheeks.  Michael licked his lips.

“What are you –” Luke began, but his sentence was never finished. Before Luke could mutter another word, Michael licked Luke’s hole lightly. Almost instantly, Luke moaned loudly, and spread his legs farther to make it easier for Michael. Michael grinned. His suspicions had been right,

“Holy _shit._ ” Luke breathed out as Michael continued licking Luke in this spot. Michael had never rimmed anyone before, but he had always been curious as to how it would be like. It was actually a lot more satisfying than he ever could have imagined.

Luke was a moaning mess above Michael, twisting his upper body in every way as he groaned out obscenities, but he managed to keep his lower body steady for Michael. After a while, Michael began to fuck his tongue in and out of Luke, making the blond above him lose it.

“Micha – fuck – _Mikey –_ it feels so good, oh my _god –_ don’t stop –”

Michael was so hard he involuntarily humped the bed in front of him, needing some kind of friction on his cock. Luke seemed to notice it.

“Come up here, Michael.” Luke whined, reaching for Michael’s hair to tug it in his direction. Michael left a soft kiss on the blond’s hole before climbing back up to Luke. Luke kissed Michael roughly, cupping his face in his hands. After only a few seconds of this, Luke pulled Michaels face away and stared into his eyes deeply.

“Michael?” He said, looking wide-eyed and serious.

Michael gulped. “Yes?”

Luke ran his hand along Michael’s back, touching every piece of skin he could before bringing it to a rest on Michael’s shoulder. “What are the odds you’ll fuck me?”

 _That_ was not a part of Michael’s original plan. He realized this fact, and then tossed it aside, deciding he was already too far gone to follow through with it. Luke wasn’t going to be the only one to get off tonight, he decided. It was Michael’s turn to chuckle in a deep voice, making Luke shiver. The older boy slipped his hand behind Luke’s neck, and looked into his eyes.

“For that, my dear Luke,” Michael winked at him. “You just need to ask politely.”

Luke shuddered and then moaned, Michael catching his bottom lip in between his own, sucking on his lip ring. Luke tangled one of his hands in Michael’s hair, tugging carefully.

“Please fuck me, Michael.” He said, and Michael couldn’t believe how fucked and beautiful Luke was in that moment. “Please.”

Instead of answering, Michael kissed Luke again, but this time slowly, taking all of it in. Luke seemed to get it, because he slowly ran his hands along Michael’s back, giving the older boy goose bumps.

“Gonna need to get up,” The older boy stated. Luke groaned in frustration under Michael. “Hey, if you want to get fucked without lube, then be my guest.”

Luke rested his head back and sighed. “Be quick. Don’t be gone for long.”

“Wouldn’t ever dream of it.” Michael said, pecking Luke’s forehead before lifting himself off him to go to Luke’s suitcase, going for the pocket Luke had directed him to. He returned to Luke palming himself lightly, and Michael swatted his hand away.

“Let me get that.” Luke said as he watched Michael struggle to open the condom. “Open me up while I do this.”

“Okay.” Michael shrugged as he handed over the condom to Luke and while he opened the lube.

“Haha, teamwork.” Luke giggled as he ripped the condom wrapper and Michael spread the lube on his fingers.

“Shut up, oh my god.” Michael was smiling insanely wide, and he just couldn’t believe he was here with Luke like this. Never in his wildest dreams would he believe he would be prepping Luke so he could fuck him.

Michael prodded at Luke’s hole, and Luke hissed. Michael stopped and looked up at him, but Luke nodded, insinuating that Michael could continue. So Michael pushed his finger in up to the first knuckle, and after confirmation that Luke was okay he began to move, more and more until his entire first finger was buried in Luke. Luke took a deep breath, adjusting for a moment.

“More.” He finally said, and he didn’t have to tell Michael twice. The older boy inserted another finger into Luke, surprisingly going in easier this time. He scissored his fingers in Luke to open him up more, and Luke began to groan at the feeling. By the time Michael had a third finger in the blond, Luke was desperate pushing back on his fingers.

“I’m ready.” Luke said, handing the opened condom to Michael.

“You sure?” Michael asked, removing his fingers so he could slip the condom around his dick.

“Yes.” Luke confirmed, nodding vigorously.

Michael leaned forward and kissed Luke again, slow and sensual, just feeling the exchange of energy between them. Finally, Michael pulled back and lined himself up with Luke’s hole, and slowly pushed the tip of his cock in. Luke made little gasping noises at this, eyes shut tightly and teeth gritted together. Michael feared for a moment that he was hurting Luke.

“Shit, babe, are you okay?” Michael asked, leaning forward to caress Luke’s cheek.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Luke replied. “ _Babe._ ” He put emphasis on the word, obviously teasing Michael.

Michael shook his head. “Incredible. I have part of my dick in you and you’re still mocking me. Is there anything I can do to end this?”

“Maybe leave me speechless after a good fuck?” Luke suggested, shrugging his shoulders easily.

Luke’s words were so explicit and naughty that Michael couldn’t take it anymore. He shifted one arm behind Luke’s back and the other on his shoulder, and pushed the rest of the way into Luke. Luke moaned in Michael’s ear, and Michael released a deep groan that emerged somewhere in the depths of him.

“You’re so tight.” Michael managed out, taking deep breaths to keep him sane. “Can I move now?”

“Give me a second.” Luke responded, eyes still shut tightly.

Michael shut his eyes tightly too, having to maintain major focus so he wouldn’t move on impulse when Luke wasn’t ready. While his eyes closed, he felt Luke shift up and kiss Michael on the lips, quick and nice, and then he whispered, “Move.”

Michael pulled almost completely out of Luke, bottoming out. He waited for a second, gaining his strength, and then slammed back into Luke. The blond’s eyes shot open, mouth ajar for a moan that never quite reached his lips. Michael quickly began to find a pattern, thrusting in and out in a smooth progression, trying to force himself to not lose control and ruin Luke (like he secretly wanted too).

The older boy had never felt anything as euphoric as this. Luke was the prettiest thing he had ever seen – sweaty hair matted down on his forehead in messy strands,  his skin glistening a golden glow, from his skin tone and the light layer of sweat on him, ESPECIALLY the way Luke’s legs were spread so far apart. So compliant for Michael to fuck him.

“Does this feel good, Luke?” Michael asked after a while, thrusting particularly hard into Luke’s prostate. Luke was gripping Michael’s shoulders hard, but Michael didn’t mind – he loved looking at Luke’s biceps when he did.

“Yeah, really good –” Luke said between breaths, nails digging into Michael’s skin. “So fucking good, Michael, _fuck,_ you’re the hottest person I’ve ever seen, I –”

Michael glanced down at Luke’s untouched cock, and saw there was a line of precum on Luke’s tummy that had come out. Michael smirked at Luke.

“Are you close, _babe_?” Michael asked, almost daring Luke to mock him this time. Luke just nodded, and looked into Michael’s eyes, begging.

Michael nodded and leaned down to suck on Luke’s bottom lip again, while fastening his speed in fucking Luke’s sweet spot. Michael reached in between them and grabbed Luke’s cock in his hand and began pumping, fast and determined. Luke suddenly began to tense up, and he reached up to Michael’s hair to tangle his hands in it, and then he was coming, making a mess on both his and Michael’s stomachs. The feeling of making Luke come, the younger boy’s hands in his hair, the sound that he made when he reached his orgasm was all too much for Michael. He thrusted only a few more times into Luke – sloppy and uncoordinated motions that could barely be considered as thrusts – until Michael reached his orgasm as well, whimpering into Luke’s ear as Luke kissed Michael’s neck through it.

After a moment, when Michael had regained his strength, he pulled out of Luke. They both winced at the oversensitivity of it all, and Michael fell on his back next to Luke. The two lay there for a moment, naked and messy, no words exchanged between either of them. Finally, Luke got up, only for a second to the bathroom, returning with a towel to clean up.

“That was…” Michael trailed off as Luke began to wipe his tummy, getting any cum he saw off of it.

“Amazing? Wonderful? Incredible? All of the above?” Luke asked as he cleaned himself off carefully, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Yeah…” Michael said, and then gulped before he continued. “Especially with you.”

Luke stopped abruptly and looked Michael in the eyes. He slowly lowered the towel and took a deep sigh.

“I’m sorry for being a shit friend lately.” He said finally, looking up at Michael fearfully. “I have an excuse, but it’s not a good one. Are you ready for it?”

Michael prepared himself for the worst – not even completely being aware of what that could be – before responding that he was ready.

“When you gave me a hickey – and amazing hickey, might I add – I enjoyed it. Like, really enjoyed it. More than I should have.” Michael nodded. “But I counted it off as just a one-time thing. When you dyed your hair blue…after explaining to me how much you didn’t want to…I began to feel something similar towards you; but different at the same time. It wasn’t just lust I  felt for you – it was compassion and fondness and adoration. I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t like you like that – especially when you only did it for the game and not for me. So I avoided you, so I could avoid those feelings.”

Michael bit his lip and nodded again as he began to understand it all. It made sense now, all of it, and Michael felt bad for being so mean to Luke.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Luke said quietly.

“I understand why you did though.” Michael said, rubbing Luke’s arm.

“I _definitely_ shouldn’t have gone down on you though.” Luke rubbed his eyes, his face growing redder by the second. “I was taking advantage of you when you were weak and it wasn’t fair and I’m so –”

“Don’t be.” Michael said, smiling genuinely at Luke. “The timing was off, but right now I’m glad you did, because if you hadn’t, this,” Michael pointed between himself and Luke, and the towel “wouldn’t have happened.”

Luke chuckled a little, the light reappearing in his eyes. Michael liked it much better when Luke’s eyes sparkled.

“We’ll figure it out.” Michael said, cupping the side of Luke’s face. “Maybe not tonight, because I’m tired as hell, but maybe tomorrow. Okay?”

“Sounds like a good plan to me.” Luke said smiling, and he leaned forward and kissed Michael sweetly, Michael’s hand still cupped around his face.

Michael really liked Luke. And now, he knew that Luke really liked him too. As long as they weren’t fighting, as long as they were friends, they would be okay. He would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos or hit me up on my [tumblr!](http://muketrash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
